explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Fury
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-241 |producer(s)= |story=Rick Berman Brannon Braga |script=Bryan Fuller Michael Taylor |director=John Bruno |imdbref=tt0708901 |guests=Jennifer Lien as Kes, Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman, Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman, Vaughn Armstrong as Vidiian, Tarik Ergin as Ayala , Josh Clark as Lt. Joe Carey, Cody Wetherill as Rebi and Kurt Wetherill as Azan |previous_production=Good Shepherd |next_production=Live Fast and Prosper |episode=VGR S06E23 |airdate=3 May 2000 |previous_release=Muse |next_release=Life Line |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2376/2371) |previous_story=Good Shepherd |next_story=Live Fast and Prosper }} Summary Voyager receives a distress call from a small vessel, piloted by a much older and weathered Kes. Captain Janeway grants her permission to come aboard, but she comes in much too fast and the vessel collides with Deck 9. However, Kes beams herself aboard Voyager just before impact. A cold and angry Kes uses her psychokinetic abilities to disable the ship's systems, giving off high levels of neurogenic energy that destroy everything in her path. Even a forcefield and a phaser shot from a security guard cannot stop her as she carves a path of destruction toward Engineering. Torres and Seven of Nine, shocked to see that the invader is Kes, train weapons on her, but the phasers ripple and distort in their hands. Kes steps up to the warp core and places her hands upon it. Just as Torres goes to shut down the core, she is struck by a tendril of energy. Seven rushes over to Torres' dead body, while Kes vanishes in a flash of light. When Kes disappears, she travels backward in time to Voyager as it was five years earlier, only a few weeks since being pulled into the Delta Quadrant. Sneaking up behind the original Kes, the undetected Kes from the future injects her with a hypospray, rendering her unconscious. The Janeway of this time period is concerned that another conflict may soon ensue with the Vidiians since two more ships have been detected on long-range sensors. On a secure channel, Kes from the future makes contact with the Vidiian captain. She tells him she will provide him with information necessary to capture Voyager, in return for her safe passage home to Ocampa. Meanwhile, Tuvok seems to be experiencing premonitions. Stepping into a turbolift, he encounters a young girl who identifies herself as Naomi Wildman. Tuvok follows the girl into the Cargo Bay, and when the doors open he sees Seven of Nine and the Borg children from the future regenerating in Borg alcoves. The Doctor confirms for Captain Janeway that Ensign Wildman is expecting a baby girl. Back in Engineering, Tuvok is once again having visions of the future. This time he experiences a fragmented replay of events when Torres is struck in the back with an energy tendril as a much older Kes looks on. Tuvok is brought to Sickbay where he begins to convulse upon the surgical bed. Janeway views the proximity scan of Tuvok at the time he collapsed in Engineering, and discovers there was a surge of tachyon particles. Since tachyons are normally generated by temporal distortions, Janeway concludes there's some form of time travel involved. When Janeway orders the bridge crew to scan for tachyon particles, Voyager suddenly finds itself under attack by the Vidiians. The crew realizes the Vidiians know more than they should about Voyager, including when they would be coming out of warp, their shield frequencies and which systems to target. Chakotay detects a transmission originating in the Airponics Bay, where he picks up two bio-readings that both read as Kes. Janeway heads to Airponics with a Security team as the bridge crew tries to break off the grappling hook that the Vidiian ship has attached to Voyager's hull. Meanwhile the Vidiians have started boarding Voyager, and Janeway must evade them in order to enter the Airponics Bay. She makes it, and confronts the Kes from the future. Kes tells Janeway she wants to rescue her past self, that she was taken from her home and made a prisoner on the ship, corrupted with ideas of exploration and discovery. She accuses the Captain of encouraging her to develop her mental abilities before she was ready, and now she would not be able to return home to Ocampa because her people would be frightened of her. Kes attacks Janeway telekinetically, but meanwhile Voyager breaks free of the Vidiian ship, and the resulting jolt leaves Kes off balance. Eventually Janeway is able to blast the future Kes with a phaser and kill her. When the Kes of the past recovers, Janeway asks her help to prevent something terrible from happening in the future. When an older Kes hails Voyager again in the future, the crew is already prepared. This time Captain Janeway orders the warp core shut down completely. When Kes enters Engineering, the Kes from the past appears in a message that she recorded to herself five years earlier. She reminds the older Kes that she made her own choices, and that the people she came back to harm care about her. Janeway approaches and reminds her why she made that recording. She urges her to stay on Voyager, but Kes says she needs to be with her own people. Finally she remembers making the holo-recording, and her anger dissipates. Realizing she can go home after all, she transports back to her vessel after a brief and awkward reunion with Neelix. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Plot holes # In Star Trek: Voyager: The Gift, Kes had the ability to send Voyager 10,000 light years closer to home. If she had that same ability, why did she need passage from the Vidians when she could simply send her younger self back to Ocampa? She may no longer be able to do that. # Near the end, Older Kes sees a holographic image in engineering that younger Kes recorded. There are no holographic projectors in Engineering. They could have been fitted in a way that rendered them invisible. Nit Central # Spornan on Wednesday, May 03, 2000 - 7:42 pm: Those emergency forcefields that Janeway throws up after Kes collides with them don't seem to be working, seeing as how the corridor is exploding a LOT when Kes is walking through it. Though, that may be because she's making them explode (Kes that is) Kes may be using her mental abilities to overload the forcefield emmitters. # Kevin on Wednesday, May 03, 2000 - 7:43 pm: 2 beams from one emmitter?! While this might be a good weapon against a large target it wouldn't be for precision firing. Splitting the beam would result in the target’s shields having to deflect phaser fire from two directions at once, increasing the likelihood of overloading the target’s shields, and thus inflicting further damage. # J. Robinson Mead on Wednesday, May 03, 2000 - 7:47 pm: Chakotay's "then tear it apart" (in response to Harry's "it'll tear the hull apart") really echoes Kirk's "fly her apart then" from one of the movies (I forget which) Merat on Wednesday, May 03, 2000 - 7:47 pm: The "fly her apart then" was Sulu in Star Trek 6. ' # ''Mandy on Wednesday, May 03, 2000 - 8:04 pm: That plot made absolutely no sense. Kes knows perfectly well Voyager wasn't to blame for her inability to handle whatever she found when she "evolved." It's unreasonable. And if Kes was so determined to destroy the ship, surely a timely warp core breach would be much more efficient than luring in the Vidians. She could've taken her younger self and Neelix away in a shuttle quite easily, leaving behind a tidy little debris field. ''Merat on Wednesday, May 03, 2000 - 8:05 pm:'' Remember Kes was "supressing" memories. She probably suppressed enough that in her mind Voyager was to blame.' # ''PaulG on Wednesday, May 03, 2000 - 8:46 pm: If the Doc is not willing to reveal if Wildman is pregnant, why not just ask the ensign directly rather than threatening the hologram? BG on Wednesday, May 03, 2000 - 8:52 pm: In all fairness… I think they were trying to preserve the continuity of "Elogium", so that we could come up with some lame explanation for why Samantha still told Janeway what happened. ("Janeway was just *pretending* not to know!") Pretty lame, if you ask me, but that's why, I think. # PaulG on Thursday, May 04, 2000 - 12:02 pm: I am thoroughly confused on the medical technology of Star Trek. Cloning is obviously possible and has been around for a good number of years as of TNG. And there is more than one way to do it (the Riker transporter trick comes to mind). Jwb52z on Thursday, May 04, 2000 - 1:36 pm: ''That's not cloning, that was an accident because of an incompetent transporter operator in an emergency. ''inblackestnight on Thursday, September 13, 2007 - 10:42 am: Even though it arguably is cloning, it was not an emergency and was due to the planet's strange atmosphere.: PaulG on Thursday, May 04, 2000 - 8:43 pm: Yes, the transporter accident was cloning. Cloning is defined as "an organism descended asexually from a single ancestor." Asexual is defined as "relating to, produced by, or involving reproduction that occurs without the union of male and female gametes, as in binary fission or budding" (i.e. not sexually). Tom Riker was created from a single ancestor in a non-sexual way. I am sure that whoever came up with these definitions did not have a transporter trick in mind, but it is cloning, even if it is not biological. Jwb52z on Thursday, May 04, 2000 - 11:28 pm: To me that is not cloning. That is copying by mistake. # I now recall that Star Fleet medical seems to rely on artificial implants to replace body parts (Picard's heart, Worf's legs and Neelix's holographic lungs come to mind) instead of organic replacements. This doesn't seem to make much sense to me - you would think they would have figured out how to clone body parts by now - but I suppose it is plausible. Jwb52z on Thursday, May 04, 2000 - 1:36 pm: Even by the time of Voyager, Starfleet Medical technology has not figured a way to prevent organ rejection and have foregone using antirejection drugs in favor of artificial organs. There's proof of this from what Holodoc tries to tell the Vidiians when they help Neelix by giving him Kes' lung. They "re-engineered his immunogenicity." '' PaulG on Thursday, May 04, 2000 - 8:43 pm:'' Re organ rejection, that would be an issue. But artificial organs also carry problems of rejection that require medication as well (or at least they do now - maybe they came up with something inert centuries later). If you could extract a couple of healthy cells or take some stored healthy cells from a time before the illness and regenerate a perfect match organ, that would be ideal. It still seems strange to me that no one in the Alpha Quad has developed that type of technology even though they have cloning. # Dustin Westfall on Friday, May 05, 2000 - 1:18 am: '' Can anyone tell me when we first saw the mess hall? I'm curious if it was there 8 weeks (56 days) into the trip or not. That puts it somewhere between Emanations and Prime Factors (assuming 1 ep per week), and my season 1 memory is a bit poor. 'Brian Lombard on Friday, May 05, 2000 - 6:45 am: Dustin, regarding your question about the mess hall. We first saw it in "Phage," coincidentally the same episode that introduced us to the Vidiians. Since Janeway and the crew are already aware of the Vidiians in this episode, I think it's safe to say this episode happened after "Phage," so the mess hall should be there.' # ''trevor b on Friday, May 05, 2000 - 10:07 am: oh ya! why didn’t kes simply rescue her younger self and then blow up voyager? why the elaborate plan? she clearly had the power to ruin voyager when she first boards, why not just do it again in the past? it must be part of the evil alien psyche that forces them to be devious and allow themselves to be foiled. Anonymous on Friday, May 05, 2000 - 10:42 am: Probably because she wanted to make sure that she got her younger self away safely, but she should have thought about fleeing a bit sooner. Seniram 10:49, July 21, 2018 (UTC) She wanted the crew to suffer at the hands of the Vidiians, to avenge the suffering she believes she has suffered because of her contact with the Voyager crew. # Brian Lombard on Saturday, May 06, 2000 - 5:34 pm: According to Tuvok, Vulcan's don't have premonitions. Didn't Spock have one in "The Immunity Syndrome," when the Vulcan ship was destroyed? Or was that shades of Obi-Wan, with millions of voices crying out in terror, then suddenly silenced? Sorry, been too long since I saw "The Immunity Syndrome." Jwb52z on Saturday, May 06, 2000 - 5:52 pm: No, since Vulcan's are species telepathic, they can feel and sense other Vulcans in tragic situations such as the ship that was destroyed. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager